Yogen no Kodomo
by T-Aj71721291
Summary: Fem! Sasuke. How much would the world of the shinobi change if there's a few little changes? Like the gender of an Uchiha? Or the date of an attack? Or perhaps, the sealing of a certain Kitsune whole? Naruto x Sayuri. M rated to be safe, but abandoned!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : It's official, I really like NaruSayu a lot now, so...**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto. Dear FF, please add Sayuri U. or Satsuki U. to your character list, please?**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

 **The day after the Kyubi attack**

 **The K.I.A. monument**

* * *

Six years old, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto stood before the monument looking at his parents name. Just an hour ago, they were lowered to their grave. He went away from the funeral to hide his tears all the way to training ground 3. The young boy was now standing for almost an hour before the monument, his life flashing before him.

He remembered all the times he spent with his parents. All the meals his Kaa-chan used to cook for him. All the stories his Tou-chan told him. All the good times he spent at the Hokage's office. All the good times he spent with his mother. His mind wondered until a few months ago, how his beloved Kaa-chan told him that he'll be an Onii-chan...

His younger sister died, his mother died, and his father died sealing the Kyubi in him. The Shiki Fujin was a deadly jutsu. But sealing the very being that caused the death of his parents inside of him was the ultimate irony.

He didn't cry when his parents and sister died, he didn't cry when the agonising pain of his chakra coils almost being destroyed and rebuilt. He didn't cry all this time. Now he wailed as he pounded the ground, over and over and over again.

"Why? Why did I lost them ALL? Why do I feel this emptiness?" Naruto said in agony before his mind remembered something...

"That masked bastard!" He cursed, spat and yelled venemously at the same time. He found his purpose : Vengence! He'll avenge his family's death. But first he must go and tell Hiruzen-Jiichan before the problem gets bigger. The problem is that sick and twisted mummy Danzo...

"I'm going to need to do something. Ero-sennin, where the heck are ya now?" Naruto asked himself as he went thinking about something...

He noticed how the villagers were torn between glares and looks of pity. He decided to clarify something..

"If you're asking, no, I am NOT the Kyubi. If I were him, I would've definitely razed the village by now. Beside, Bijus never attack a village for nothing, no matter how strong they are exccept Shukaku." Naruto said wisely as the whole village raised an eyebrow before they went to their business. Naruto was smart, hellishly smart. Only his friend Shikamaru and his best friend, Sayuri are able to keep up...

Sayuri, Uchiha Sayuri. That girl was always his best friend ever since they were four years old. He wondered where she is now...

"Naruto-kun?" The ravenette asked him. Naruto glanced at her smilling, forgetting everything that passed the last hours.

"Hey Sayuri-chan. Are you alright?" Naruto asked her smilling. She turned her face away from him.

"Baka, do you know how worried I was? Kaa-chan said that if you want to pass by you're welcome." Sayuri offered Naruto who sighed.

"I really want to, Sayuri-chan, but I must find Ero-sennin, there's a secret he must know..." Naruto said as Sayuri glared at him. Before he knew, she dragged him, despite the fact that he was stronger than a LOT of genins...

"Seriously, let's go to your house! Or anywhere we can be alone for a bit of time. Only you and me, Naruto-kun!" Sayuri dragged Naruto who sighed at this.

"Sayuri-chan, I became an avenger. I must make sure my parents are resting in peace. To do this, I must train and hard. How's you Gokakyo?" Naruto asked her after his declaration, hopping to distract her, which it did NOT work...

"Fine it is. Not at Nii-chan's level though! But seriously, get everything off your chest, alright? I told you that if there's any chest you can cry on, it will be mine!" Sayuri said to Naruto who nodded gratefully. As they arrived behind the Hokage monument, Naruto broke down as he cried his eyes out.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, Imoutou-chan!" He wailed again and again and again as Sayuri held him in her arms. For an entire hour, Naruto poured his heart to her, leaving the orange masked menace as she viewed him with another light...

"Naruto-kun, in my eyes, you'll always be a hero. You were always the stronger of the two of us, almost like Itachi-niichan.." Sayuri said with a smile that made Naruto's heart melt.

"Sayuri-chan, I swear I'll always help you in your goals, and stand by your side till I die. An Uzumaki never breaks a promise, much less an oath dattebayo!" Naruto declared with a grin, his red spiky hair blowing in the wind.

"Whatever you say, Akagami-kun!" Sayuri said with a smile as he begun bickering with her about his red hair.

"I find your red hair awesome you know that?" She asked honestly and he grinned at her like a fox.

"Sayuri, Naruto, what are you two doing here?" Shisui and Itachi asked them.

"Well, we wandered here?" Naruto asked them curiously, "It's my mistake, Itachi-niichan, Shisui-niichan. And Shisui-niichan, never trust any Hokage after Tou-chan, believe me in this!" Naruto said seriously as Shisui sighed.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think that's far too much?" Shisui asked the red haired he used to guard as an ANBU. Naruto shook his head.

"I wish I was wrong. Fugaku-san have my trust and respect, but anyone else? He did at least visit me just yesterday along with Mikoto-obasan and asked about my well being. Kakashi-nii visited. Ero-sennin slept in my house. But I never heard anything about the Hokage, not even there..." He pointed at the funeral. "So, I will be the Hokage not to protect Konoha from the inside and the outside. Who will ally with who? Who will betray who? There's so many shinobi villages and one throne they're all racing toward. Low key is the best, strike from the shadow, and never strike twice from the same place. Surprise can bring down camels..." Naruto said as Sayuri felt exactly what he wanted to tell her brother...

"I see. Naruto-kun, what if a clan, let's say the Hyugas revolted?" Shisui asked his little brother figure who sighed.

"I dunno. Will I exterminate everyone for the sin of the few? Will I betray the friends I have? Hah, the hat hangs heavy, but betrayal is easy only for traitors..." Naruto spat the last word. Ever since yesterday, only Shikamaru, Sayuri and Choji remained his friends. This Naruto is no longer the kind boy who'll befriend anyone. But he decided to lose fear, but also hatered... Kindness will be given only to the worthy, those who fight for the wellbeing of the others, rather than themselves...

* * *

 **A year later**

Naruto went to the academy like usual. Through the last year, he gained two new friends : Shino and Hinata. While he had many bullies, he still knocked them to next week. Also, he became much closer to Sayuri. Dare he say that she's his best friend forever?

"Did you hear that? They say that Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui killed everyone in the Uchiha clan leaving only Sayuri-chan." Taji Mizuki said only for Naruto to jump at him with an enraged look on his eyes.

"Sayuri, where is Sayuri?" Naruto asked in a livid tone. Mizuki sweated bullets at this while Iruka came in.

"Naruto, calm down, she's at the hospital." Iruka said to the red haired who tore his way through the walls. Mizuki gasped for air.

"Seriously, I never thought anyone would be this strong!" Mizuki said as Iruka nodded, sighing in sorrow.

"Naruto used to be much kinder, but the death of his parents changed him. He lost his entire family. Being a Jinchuriki made him terrifying, and not because of the fox since Naruto is the only one brave enough to talk to him eventually.." Iruka repeated what he knew so far about the red haired boy who have an unbelievable strength...

"I think if anyone will kill Shisui, it will be him." Mizuki said in a serious tone. At first, he hated Naruto, but once the Hokage talked to the whole Academy instructors, he realised that Naruto is not only the legacy of the 4th and Kushina, but also their trump card. While the information was barely known, Naruto is more than able to take care of himself. Everyone knows that it's a matter of when he'll become the Hokage.

* * *

 **Sayuri's hospital room**

"Sayuri-chan, please don't leave me alone!" Naruto said as tears streamed down his face. The ravenette was in a coma. Naruto never saw her in this state before. He endured a lot of pain and hardship, but the mere thought of losing her...

* * *

 **"Che, after all this time, my warden come to visit me, huh?"** A menacing voice came into his ears as he saw himself in a dump, pipe rigged sewers.

"Who are you? What's your name, your real name I mean!" Naruto said in an icy tone, "Mine is Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto."

 **"I don't see any reason why to tell you my name, gaki. But if you must know, I'm called Kurama, the Kyubi and the strongest of the Bijus."** Kurama said in a livid tone.

"Look, as much as I hate to say it, I know you were in my Kaa-san. So why did you killed her and my little sister you big..." Naruto yelled at him with fury, an unmatched fury.

 **"Shut up you kuso gaki! First your seal is like heaven compared you my other two prisons who crucified me with damn spikes at my belly and tails and chained me to damn molten rock! You at least asked politely for my name. Now why don't you hear my story before you judge? Che, and I thought you are smart!"** Kurama said in angry tone as Naruto sighed regretefully.

"Sorry about lashing out at you, but you are not a monster if you were controled, right?" Naruto asked the Biju who nodded.

"So, tell me everything!" Naruto said in a serious tone, "Tell me and then we'll see. Beside, I need allies if I'm going to take down on that bastard who made us suffer, right?" Naruto asked the gigantic fox who nodded, maybe he'll like this kid enough to trust him...

* * *

"I see! I don't blame you anymore if that's what you want to hear, but this is all the more reason for me to protect everyone. I must get stronger, much, much, much stronger..." Naruto said as he then continued, "Then, maybe this curse will be eradicated."

 **"If you save that Uchiha girl at least. She's going to fall to her curse of hatred if you won't be her pillar."** Kurama said as Naruto grinned mischievouly.

"Yeah. I have so many things to do and a few Kekkei Genkais to master..." Naruto said as he remembered how he have wood, boil, lava and magnet release. He had an idea how to master them...

 **"Well, maybe I'll give you my chakra whenever you'll need it."** Kurama offered only for Naruto to shake his head 'No' ..

"It's not mine in the first place, no? Beside, I know that you are stingy with it, not that I blame you. Mito and Kaa-san never realised how wise you are. However, in a death or life situation, then yeah, I'll apreciate your help. I want to rely on my own strength so I don't become a burden. You deserve better after all..." Naruto said in a serious tone as Kurama grinned.

 **"You pass my test. Naruto, remember to fight me when you'll become a sage. Now go and talk to your girlfriend."** Kurama said grinning

"She's not my girlfriend! I wished her to be my girlfriend when we become older, but still, I doubt she likes me.." Naruto said as he dissapeared while Kurama laughed at how clueless his partner is...

* * *

The last Uchiha slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from her coma. She watched her first and closest friend spacing out before her eyes...

"Naruto-kun? You're here?" Sayuri asked the red haired who hugged her, crying tears of joys.

"Kami-sama, I'm so glad that Sayuri-chan is alright!" Naruto said as he glanced at the raven haired girl who shook her head at his antics.

"Naruto-kun, he did it! Itachi, he killed my parents! He said that the path of hatred is the right one, that's why we can't be friends anymore, not until I have my revenge." Sayuri said in a sad, hurt yet cool tone.

"You're wrong!" Naruto yelled at her and she glared at him.

"You too want revenge for your parents! I thought you'll understand..." Sayuri said as she was about to get away. Naruto stopped her and gazed into her onyx pools with his blue ones.

"I never said that you shouldn't take your revenge, I'm saying that cutting all your ties and bonds is wrong. I mean, I have friends, especially you, yet I'm strong. I don't know if I'm at chunin level yet, but I'm trying to grow up stronger than any shinobi. If I don't surpass the four Hokages, I might die if I try to take my revenge!" Naruto decided to inform her. "Beside, we're after the same guy. You take on Itachi, I'll take on Shisui, and we'll take on the third one, together!" Naruto told her his plan. He then gasped for air...

"Okay, but don't drag me down, alright?" Sayuri said as Naruto then started planning something.

"Here, a key to my house if you ever want to come. Beside, loneliness is not for the living..." Naruto said wisely as he suffered from his loneliness so much that he spent a lot of time training. A LOT more than he should be...

Sayuri nodded as she asked him for one last thing...

"Naruto-kun, got any storage scroll?" She asked and he gave her gladly.

Suddently, an ANBU with a blank mask apeared behind the two children.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sayuri, you two are to come with me to Danzo-sama to be put under the CRA! Refuse and I won't hold back!" He begun only for a silver haired ANBU to materialise behind him and shopping him on the neck.

"Sorry about this, but you two must come with me to Hokage-sama." The ANBU said in a lazy, kind tone.

"Inu-san, why didn't you let me cut him to shreds?" Naruto said as a Ninjato apeared in his hand.

"Because with Jiraiya-sama at the office, this is a perfect opportunity!" Inu said as he made a shadow clone and shunshined along with everyone, including the out-cold Ne...

* * *

 **Hokage office**

Jiraiya glanced at Hiruzen with cold fury. Why the hell not? Who's gonna miss Danzo of all people?

"You know, sensei, if you're going to act like this, I swear, my godson will be in danger!" Jiraiya said only for Kakashi to apear with a swirl of leaves.

"Well, you see, this guy tried to kidnap this young boy and young girl, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said in a lazy tone as Hiruzen sighed.

'Fine by me, Danzo! You want your funeral? So be it! You and those other two did too much anyways...' Hiruzen thought as he now planned to unleash two lions on the old elephant.

"Inu, please guard Naruto-kun and Sayuri-chan! Jiraiya, wait for me, I want to tell you something." Hiruzen said in a commanding voice.

* * *

 **A few days later**

Sayuri and Naruto pounded a tree stump in frustration. Itachi and Shisui came back to the village and murdered the council mercilessly. While the death of the elders was welcomed for Naruto, he was conserned with Sayuri.

The girl became colder to everyone but him. Even her bestfriend among girls, Hinata. Naruto knew that it have something to do with Hinata's blushing. Why Sayuri was this violent anyways most of her spars? The last time she fought Hinata, she used a new Taijutsu move called Shishi rendan. Naruto beated Kiba then Shino in their last spar. While he could've used his father's style, he opted for something else...

It was no secret that Naruto is unbelievably strong. He was easily at chunin level despite his abysmal skills in Genjutsu. He hoped to be close to jonin level by thirteen along with Sayuri or else, their asses are toasted. And he'd rather die than losing yet another precious person...

The two trained together a lot. Naruto being Naruto, never realised how much the ravenette loved him. She also found a nice way to wake him up : yelling 'Wake up' after sneaking into his room. But she also carried him home whenever he overdid it and even tucked him into his bed. Sometimes, when he's asleep, she kissed his cheek and wish him sweet dreams in a lovingly tone.

Sayuri vowed to protect Naruto from anything and everything. As much as she wanted him to be more than a best friend, she kept the matter silent as a grave.

* * *

 **Five years later**

 **Graduation day**

 **Academy yard**

Naruto and Sayuri smiled as they both aced their tests. However, their joy was short lived as a certain scarecrow arrived...

"Well, congratulation. But nothing is over. A week later, we'll meet again. So, I suggest that you two train hard and have a lot of fun while it lasts." The man said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto glanced at Sayuri as she was looking sadly at the kids who went back home with their parents or guardians. Naruto shook his head as he walked with her home to prepare their lunch. This time it was Sayuri's turn...

At the Namikaze house, Naruto watched Sayuri with amazement as the ravenette was preparing a meal for the both of them. While Naruto can easily cook for the two of them, he wanted Sayuri to feel like a girl sometimes. Sure, she was bossy and cold sometimes, but he also knows of he sweet gentle side that kept hidding all those years...

"Sayuri-chan, I admit that you are a wonderful cook you know that?" Naruto admitted as she prepared her riceball with Okaka (fermented fumed and dried skipjack tuna) and wrapped in seaweed.

"Yeah, I know. One of us had to be the brain." Sayuri said smilling. This will rile the red haired up...

"Oi, just because I lose to you in shogi and Uzumaki chess doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Naruto protested as Sayuri giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Nah, just a little dummy." She said in a cute tone that made him blush.

"Oi, oi oi. Even Shika and Shino lost to me, and they are smart enough to know what's my real goal is..." Naruto said as Sayuri put a book in his hands. He looked at her with skeptism.

"Ok, why do you want me to read this book?" Naruto asked his best friend who sighed.

"I must make sure that you're up to snuff mentally." Sayuri said in a cool tone as he protested.

"Who are you? My mother?" Naruto asked slyly as Sayuri glared at him before shocking him...

"Yes, I am your mother. Now start reading!" She said in a commanding tone that made him go 'Yes Ma'am!' as he red the book, much to her amusement.

'Messing with my future lover is sooo funny!' She thought as she was now thinking how to pass her time...

* * *

 **The next day**

"Hokage-Jiichan, with all my due respest, I won't take my photo again. I mean, how's a kanji for 'Calamity' in a shirt isn't professional?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Beside, someone have to remember the horror of the Uzumakis..." Naruto said with a dark chuckle as a young boy came in yelling that he'll take Hiruzen's hat. Sayuri arrived afterward only to watch the boy trip over his own scarf and yelled mentally 'Fail!' as the boy pointed a finger to Naruto.

"You made me trip!" The boy yelled at Naruto who grabbed him by his collar and picked him up.

"You tripped on your own scarf, aho!" Naruto yelled at him, "Don't go and blame other people on your mistaked!"

"You there, put the Honorable grandson down!" A Tokubetsu jonin known as Ibisu arrived at the scene. Naruto glanced at Hiruzen who sighed and palmed his face. Sayuri did the exact same thing...

"What are you gonna do? The Hokage is my grandfather!" The boy smirked smuggly as Naruto's eyes narrowed...

"Do you think I care, you baka!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the boy from his ankles and started swinging him arround a little too fast.

"You! Unhand him you brat!" The black clad ninja said as Naruto let Konohamaru drop on his head.

"As you wish, let's go, Sayuri-chan!" Naruto said as Hiruzen sighed.

"Jii-chan, who was he?" Konohamaru asked as Hiruzen smiled proudly.

"This, Konohamaru-kun, was Naruto-kun. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." Hiruzen said and Ibisu's eyes widdened. That deliquent red haired kid was the son of the greatest Hokage ever?

"Is he strong?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, he, along with Uchiha Sayuri are definitely the strongest genins ever produced. I don't know which rank to put them in to be honest, but their sensei will tell me soon. Konohamaru-kun, no matter what, beware. They had a very tough life, and the only reason they are friends is because of that." Hiruzen said seriously as he thought what to do next. His three students failed horrendously in the test of life. As shinobis, they are great. As human being? Not good one bit...

He kinda found his way into Naruto's heart, even though the red haired was cold at first. Jiraiya went away for years, making Naruto kinda angry at him. Tsunade is still wandering who know where she is.. Orochimaru.. At least that monster is dead by Minato's hand...

"I'm getting too old for this." Hiruzen sighed at this. His acursed paperwork is still breeding. What is he going to do to neutralise it is something he would never know...

* * *

 **A week later**

Umino Iruka arrived at the classroom only to find Naruto and Sayuri on the same desk, both reading a book. Naruto was also... everywhere for a reason and had pretty much all the boys exccept Shino, Shikamaru and Choji hanging from the roof by their legs tied up and gagged. Hinata was also shaking her head. The Nara was sleeping, Choji was eating a bag of chips and Shino was thinking... whatever Shino thinks, I dunno?

Ino and Sakura were for once looking at Naruto with a mix of terror and a newfound respect. Sayuri was also hiding her face completely in her book. This left the scarred chunin with one thing only...

"Okay, can anyone explain to me what the heck happened here?" Iruka asked in his most calm and collected voice as the shadow clones removed Kiba's gag.

"I'm sorry, Naruto! I swear I'll never make you do something like that again!" The Inuzuka begun only for the clone to whisper apology accepted and re-gagged him, again.

"Er, Naruto-kun kinda went into a glaring contest with Sayuri-chan, and Kiba pushed Naruto-kun to Sayuri-chan, resulting in them kissing each other. Sayuri-chan's fan club went berserk on Naruto-kun, the result is that Naruto-kun and Sayuri-chan showed them who's boss..." Hinata said as she defended her friends. Sayuri laughed at this while Naruto shook his head.

"Che, I swear, Iruka-sensei, the standards for genin dropped significally. The best of them apart Kiba is weaker than me seven, seven, seven years ago!" Naruto repeated the number of years in disbelief.

"Naruto, with all due respect, you were always strong. The only ones on your age group who can claim to be your rival is either Uchiha Sayuri, Aburame Shino or Hyuga Hinata. So, yeah, you're much stroger than average." Iruka praised his student who sighed.

"I never wanted to be this kind of person. Yet life is ironic. I hope I'll get a good team. Fine, Sayuri-chan, do it!" Naruto said and as quick as her affinity, Sayuri proved her Shurikenjutsu to everyone as she threw a few shurikens that cut the ropes and made everyone drop to the class floor.

"Consider this a punishement for attacking my Naruto-kun!" Sayuri said as she glanced at him, "What? You are my best and closest friend, got a problem with it?"

"No, I don't!" Naruto said while he beamed at her. Oh how he waited for this. But for now, they'll wait for their team. As Iruka announced the teams, Naruto spaced out until he heard...

"Team seven : Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sayuri. Your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Naruto and Sayuri high fived as they got the teammate they wished for.

"Team eight : Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. Your jonin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka said as he continued with the last team, "Team ten : Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. You jonin sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Now then, good luck and take an hour break."

As the rookies went outside, Naruto and Sayuri walked up all the way to the first brach of a tree, where they silently ate Sayuri's Onigiris...

Later on, they realised something bad is going to happen. They hopped that Kakashi is someone who's strong enough for them...

* * *

 **AN : Yep, this is a NaruSayu story, and may be a long one at this. SBS corner is open by p.m.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Yeah, I know. This time is a bit of an introduction so... Yeah, we're still in the prologue arc.**

 **Disclaim : I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sayuri either.**

* * *

 **Genin test aftermath and the rookies assembled**

* * *

 **Academy rooftop**

Naruto and Sayuri smiled as they recognised their soon-to-be sensei. The same ANBU that saved them and visited them sometimes. It seems that this time, their test would be aced, somehow...

"So, let's introduce ourselves." The silver haired masked jonin said with a lazy tone. Naruto and Sayuri raised an eyebrow at this before the ravenette sigh.

"I know about laddies first and all, but we know each other better than you think. So why don't you start, sensei?" Her cool tone made the red haired smirk at this.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes. I have hobbies, but I won't tell you yet. As for goals and dreams... Let's leave it at that." Kakashi said while noddidng. On the inside however...

'I like a few precious people, I dislike selfishness, you two are too young to know, I want to help you reach your goals.' He said mentally.

'All we know is his name?' Naruto and Sayuri asked themselves. This guy is definitely the epitome of the word mysterious.

"So, laddies first it seems..." Kakashi said lazily. Sayuri sighed.

"My name is Uchiha Sayuri. I like a certain friend, I dislike many things. I don't have a hobby. As for dreams, they are ambitions : To help this red haired baka extract his pound of flesh, to kill a certain someones, and to restore my clan with my most precious person." Sayuri said in an icy tone that, for once, made Naruto half scared, half jealous, and half sad...

'So she's after Itachi and Shisui, and whoever caused the death of sensei and Kushina-sama? Poor girl.' kakashi thought with sorrow.

"Ok, my little akagami, you're the last one." Kakashi said and Naruto beamed.

"I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, although Uzumaki is better. My likes, hmm, I guess Sayuri-chan, and spending time with her. My dislike is... irredeemable people. Hobbies, yeah, cooking, watering my plants, and training either alone or with Sayuri-chan. My goals are the follows : helping Sayuri-chan and always protecting her, becoming the strongest shinobi ever so I can find a way to peace, eternal peace I hope. Mastering my parent's jutsus and pushing them further than I can, mastering my kekkei genkais, avenging my parents and baby sister, and finally, passing this stupid test you're going to make us do today or tomorrow morning." Naruto said and Kakashi eye widdened as Naruto figured it out. Maybe he'll test their limits tomorrow?

"Naru, what do you mean by test?" Sayuri asked and Naruto glanced at her with his 'I'll tell you later' look. She made the kinjutsu known as the puppy eyes jutsu and he sighed as he glanced to Kakashi who nodded.

"I heard from Anko-neechan that genins get a test from their jonin sensei." Naruto explained and Sayuri nodded as Kakashi chuckled.

"Something funny Kakashi-sensei?" Sayuri asked, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Well, I want just one apprentice, so, who is it gonna be?" Kakashi asked as Naruto and Sayuri glared at him.

"Either we both pass, or we go to the academy together. We are one, beside, he's the only one I acknowledge as a capable teammate." Sayuri said with conviction that made Naruto's eyes widden before he added.

"Me too! Either we all pass either we sink to the bottom together. Beside, we can spend the time training together." Naruto said grinning as Kakashi eyesmiled.

"You two... PASS! And with flying colors!" Kakashi said as he held a thumb up. "Remember, those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. And those who abandon their best friends or families are... I don't want to swear." Kakashi said as he sighed, "Naruto, Sayuri, remember my first lesson : arrogance and pride kills! Tomorrow, training ground three, seven in the morning sharp. I suggest you two eat a nice big breakfeast and sleep well, cause you'll need it!" Then the scarecrow dissapeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Sayuri-chan, what's the plan?" Naruto asked humbly as she smiled just a little bit...

"Hmm, maybe we must go to my house then yours?" She asked as she had a plan. She then stopped as Naruto gazed at her with his blue orbs.

"Who's your most precious person?" Naruto asked her and she blushed before she replied.

"Someone who was always nice to me, no matter how hard I tried to push him away.." She said and Naruto's mind begun to think furiously. The Uchiha almost laughed at the Uzumaki.

"So, we bring our swords tomorrow?" She asked Naruto who grinned..

"Of course, sensei is an A-rank bordering S-rank. So, maybe we should?" Naruto asked a now smilling Sayuri.

* * *

The jonin council...

Kakashi shunshined to the jonin council where a lot of jonin senseis assembled. The silver haired man listened to the whole council and how they planned their tests.

"As for me, I really think I got the two big shots, and not because of their academy scores." Kakashi said in a sure tone.

"Er, excuse me Kakashi, but why did you pick Naruto of all people? I mean, surely he's the rookie of the year, but he's not that great, right?" Kurenai asked the one million ryo question. Kakashi snorted before he laughed loudly for once, making even Gai accuse him of stealing Kakashi's identity...

"Kurenai-san, seriously? I mean I know you're a rookie jonin and all, but don't you see exactly why I picked Naruto and Sayuri and no one else? Because those two are just like me back in the days. I was always their guardian angel and trust me, I don't think ANY other rookies will benefit from my training. I mean, no disrespect, Gai, but do you picture a Hyuga train in elemental manipulation? Or an Inuzuka picking up Genjutsu? Or a Nara trying to invent a perfect Taijutsu?" Kakashi asked and everyone shook their heads 'No' as the silver haired jonin grinned behind his mask, which was evident to Gai and Asuma.

"Kakashi-sempai, do you think I'll do well?" Yamato, who picked three civilians, Sai, an orphan, Haruno Sakura, a girl with a superb chakra control and Shin, a left over due to his illness and Sai's adoptive older brother.

"Well, Tenzo, it's up to you. I have to go everyone, for I plan to do THAT training I always wanted to pass on." Kakashi said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yosh, I think I must up the training of my youthful genins like my eien no rival!" Gai declared.

"I hope the poor kids don't die. It'll be the greatest waste ever!" Asuma said wisely and Yamato nodded...

* * *

The next day, training ground seven, noon...

Naruto and Sayuri were on their back, panting heavily. So this is the power of the one jonin who can become the Hokage anytime he wants to? This is the power of one of the best ANBU operatives ever? Hatake Kakashi was definitely someone who earned the rank of jonin, along with Might Guy.

"Really? Just five hours? And I thought you two are special. Well, I guess this is to be expected. Anyway, let's have a break. A lunch break, I brought a few bentos. If you want to at least, let's eat as a team." Kakashi said only for Naruto to whisper 'Arigato sensei'. As the red haired struggled to rise up, he opened his bento, put Sayuri's head on his lap and begun feeding the exhausted girl. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto shook his head. As Sayuri recuperated, she was blushing at the action of her best friend and teammate.

"Naru, seriously, stop treating me like I'm fragile!" Sayuri protested as she then sat on his lap and begun feeding him, "Sheesh, I swear, if I don't do this, you won't eat everything. Why are you always this nice to me? It's not that I'm your girlfriend or something like that."

'Yet!' Kakashi though with amusement, 'Those two will end up together, my hunch tells me so. Well, Kurenai might get angry at this, but hey, who cares?'

Naruto was blushing as Sayuri proceeded to feed him all three bentos. He knew that there's something behind it, not repaying a debt or teammate duty.

"Why? Why do you treat only me differently? I mean, I'm a no name orphan to almost everyone, as my clans were erased. The Namikaze clan, which is known for it's tactics and knowledge, and the Uzumaki clan, known for it's unrivaled Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu skills, were gone from their memories, why don't you act like them?" Those words that Naruto asked a few years ago. Sayuri smirked at him as she finally got an answer...

"Hmm, let me see. I know you for a long time, I always try to push you away, yet your never ending kindness to me always made me smile. How you never showed me any pity, but remained the same friend and rival, how you always care for me... How can I trade you for anyone or anything?" Sayuri replied with a question. Naruto nodded gratefully at the ravenette. He still doesn't know if he had a crush on her or not...

"OK, so, my cute little genins, what do you know about chakra control?" Kakashi asked with an eyesmile. Something bad is going to happen...

* * *

A month later...

Naruto limped back home. Like always, he stayed a bit after Sayuri, and of course, got the lion's share of training.

"Stupid no good sensei! I swear, one of those days..." Naruto cursed the perverted one eyed gravity defying silver haired jonin and ex-ANBU captain. Seriously, while he knew for a fact that both him and Sayuri are stronger, the price is definitely a bit too high...

Naruto sighed. No pain no gain it seems. At least their house are not far away. He really hoped that Sayuri wasn't in her pranking mood this time. Last time she made him steal a dango stick from Mitarashi Anko, who's not only the snake mistress of Konoha, but also was as bad as Kakashi sometimes...

"Hey Naru, feeling great now?" Sayuri asked him with a smirk. Naruto would've normally lashed at her, or replied sarcasticly, but this time...

"Heh, don't worry, I'm alive!" Naruto said before he crashed on the couch and went to sleep in his clothes, not caring for anything.

'Great! He's completely exhausted!' Sayuri thought as she left went and covered him with a blanket, wrote a note and left him a meal sealed in it just in case he woke up hungry at night. She barely resisted the urge to kiss the cute teen before she went to her room and slept a bit.

The morning Naruto woke up first only to find a note, and that he was wrapped in a blanket...

 _Dear Hohige-kun_

 _You came back home exhausted. I did this only because I know you would've done much more for me. Don't thank me and eat everything that's sealed in the end of this note. Good night._

 _P.S. Don't you dare and wake me up!_

Naruto grinned at this. Does Sayuri like him as a friend? Or as a teammate? Or as an annoying little brother? Or dare he say, as someone she wants to marry one distant day? He decided to ponder on this when they are older. For now, it was food time. He really hoped that Kakashi won't come all the way here and wake them up.. Sayuri, unlike him, tend to be homicidal when someone wakes her up. He learned that lesson a long time ago, not that he'll ever tell her.

Then he heard some knocks on the window. As he went there, Kakashi jumped in and said a quite 'Yo!' only for Naruto to take him outside, fast...

"Kakashi-sensei, are you suicidal?" Naruto asked seriously as the silver haired jonin shook his head 'No'. "Then don't do it when Sayuri-chan is asleep..."

"Oh. Well, I guess you two deserve some rest. I just thought that maybe we can rest for a day? You know, hanging out between teams." Kakashi said and Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know that you're the closest person we have to a father now, right?" Naruto asked Kakashi who nodded while eyesmilling, "But we don't want to endanged anyone.. I mean, we might or might not make a stupid mistake, we are but humans, and we don't want our friends to be put in danger because of it."

"Well, that's noble from the both of you, but you know that I regret not going on a date with Kuranai those years ago? Shizune is no longer in the village. Naruto, if you have a girl that you like, then tell her." Kakashi said seriously, "Beside, you have a few friends, don't lose them. Gai is my closest friend, then Tenzo, then Asuma and Kurenai, and finally, Anko and Ibiki. But I owe Gai a big debt for getting me back into them. If it wasn't for him, I'd be alone now. Let's wait for her to wake up and go together, meet at a nice restaurent, and have a meal together, as a family..."

"Family? I honestly don't know? I mean, Shikamaru is the closest to a brother, Hinata is the closest to a sister, Sayuri-chan is the closest to... I dunno? You are the closest I have to a step-father, Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said in his sad depressed tone. Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"Thanks. Naruto, at first I've seen you as sensei's son, but with the passing time, I started to see you more and more as a little brother or a son..." Kakashi said in a happy tone.

"Well, what you gonna do, father?" Sayuri said sarcastically, "About us going with them, I dunno? Maybe we should give it a try..."

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto said with glee as he went back inside and changed into a casual clothes. For some reason, Sayuri was blushing.

"Sayuri-chan, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked with concern as she shook her head 'No' before she grabbed his wrist and walked alongside him, glaring at every girl that looked at him with the smallest amount of admiration.

'Wow, she does really love him...' Kakashi thought with a glee.

* * *

 **Yakiniku Q**

Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Yamato and Gai sat along their teams in a huge brooth. They talked about the training their teams had for a few minutes as the last team arrived, Naruto and Sayuri laughing mirthly...

"Sorry for being late, you see, I had to pick those two up." Kakashi said with an eyesmile before he continued, "Now, where are we? So, congratulation! You trained your teams like my very first week training mine." Kakashi said as Naruto and Sayuri looked at each other as if they grew three pair of arms and two faces...

"More like first day!" Naruto said. "No disrespect, but this guy is the most sadistic sensei I ever had in my short twelve years of life.."

"You can't be serious!" Kurenai almost yelled, "I mean, first day? What did you made them do first day?"

"Climbing a waterfall... With a lot of weight added to their bodies!" Kakashi said as Sayuri glared at him before she sighed.

"Trust me, I swear that this training is reserved for those who want to be ANBU captains ASAP..." Sayuri said in a deep sigh as Kakashi eyesmiled.

"You are NOT mistaken. That training I went through for a few months, I made you do it within a month. Now, now, children, worry not! I mean I took it with you, didn't I?" Kakashi asked with mirth as Gai, Yamato and Asuma's eyes widdened.

"Kakashi, how further?" Gai asked Kakashi in a terrified tone.

"I guess a month, why?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi-sempai, you are merciless!" Yamato said in a terrified tone.

"Asuma-sensei, what are they talking about?" Shikamaru asked and Asuma sighed.

"The time it will take Team Kakashi to reach Tokubetsu jonin level!" Asuma replied as the genins eyes widdened. "Naruto and Sayuri are just... abnormal?"

"Ha! I knew that fate deemed them failures!" Neji boasted only to have a small cut into his cheek. Courtesy of Sayuri..

"Say that again, Hyuga!" Sayuri said in a very calm and collected tone as Neji, doing a HUGE mistake and insulted her... This time he felt an intense burning in his eyes as sake was shot in them faster than he could blink..

"Fuinjutsu is king!" Naruto explained as Kurenai glared at him, "What? Oh, how did I got this sake? From someone who left his drink unfinished."

"Kid, do you know that you just crippled one of the strongest genins?" Asuma asked while Naruto laughed.

"Sayuri-chan is okay, no?" Naruto had a feral grin, "Trust me, she's vicious.." He was bonked on the head by her as she lashed out at him. Earning a sweatdrop from everyone...

"How about we make a guntlet? My team against each and every one of you. Sayuri against the Kunoichis, and Naruto against the Shinobis, so?" Kakashi asked mirthly as the other jonins wondered only for Anko, who knew EXACTLY how strong team Kakashi is, to nod.

"I'll be the proctor, if you don't mind." Anko said with mirth.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato and Gai's eyes were bulging and their mouths hanged low. Sayuri litteraly beated each and every Kunoichi without an once of mercy, with only Hinata being able to give her a small challenge. As for Naruto.. Only Lee gave him a challenge. Neji was the easiest allong with Kiba : a Flash tag and a stink bomb were the key. Shino, no matter how much chakra his bugs absorbed, it was like draining the ocean with a bucket. Choji, with all his strength, was overpowered. Shikamaru sensibly gave up as his Kage Mane wasn't enough to restrain the physically strong Naruto. Shin gave Naruto a challenge until the latter drawed his blade and used it to his advantage. Sai's ink jutsus were good, but not enough to overpower some of Naruto's Futon jutsus. Lee, despite opening the gates, the third gate, and even removing his weights, Naruto's Fuinjutsus were nasty, if not terrifyingly subtle and dangerous...

"See? I told you I hit the jackpot when I got them. They're the real deal! Such a good deal I feel it's a steal!" Kakashi said mirthly with an eyesmile.

"Now this is a workout! I'll take it each and everyday before the beatdown you call training!" Naruto said grinning.

"So, what rank are we, Kakashi-sensei?" Sayuri asked mirthly as Kakashi chuckled.

"Close to A-rank, but still B-rank!" At this Naruto and Sayuri felt depressed. "Cheer up! You're closer to that rank. Beside, Uzushio and Konoha weren't built in a day children!"

The rest of the jonin were still processing what just happened in front of their eyes. A gauntlet match was almost as bad as a multiple opponents, yet Naruto and Sayuri managed to win, and with minimal effort? What's going on?

"Oh, they have a lot of stamina, even for their clan. Trust me, I know that first hand." Kakashi said before he gave the fellow jonin his evaluation.

"Shino just had a bad luck to be against Naruto. While against any other chunin and even some jonin, he would've won, but his chakra draining capability wasn't enough for someone like Naruto who probably have as much chakra as Hokage-sama when I was a child. Hinata is definitely the most talented of Kunoichi after Sayuri. Tenten had the misfortune to fight against a wind user. Ino is good, but not enough. So is Sakura. Kiba is too cocky, Neji's too proud, Shikamaru is too lazy, Choji relies a lot on his brute strength. Sai's jutsus are unusual and handy, but Naruto is just.. an unstoppable juggernaut. Shin is not half bad, and his Kenjutsu is good, for a genin. But not against a true swordman. Lee is just unlucky, Naruto is really good with Fuinjutsu, I dare say even better than sensei at his age."

Naruto and Sayuri sighed at this before Naruto spoke his mind.

"I'm just an everage chunin of Uzushio. Meaning they should've won. Neji, pride kills! Shika, stop being lazy, it will cost you at the long run. Choji, you are a nice guy, but you must close your heart when you must. And maybe pick up some new moves? Lee, I have but absolute respect, but please, learn some Bukijutsu, it will be the best thing you can do. Shin, Sai, you two are fine shinobi, I got nothing to say other than learn more about yourselves. Shino, too bad I'm the one guy who can fight you and win easily, because I have tons of chakra to spare so don't worry, you're great. Kiba, if you won't think, you'll regret it one day." Naruto told his comrades his view, "But I must train more, I just feel that, I'm not strong enough."

"Ino, your clan jutsus are good, but it's not everything in this world. Sakura, pick up some jutsus before we fight agin. Tenten, you are good. Unfortunately, wind users are the worst opponent for you. Hinata, you were vicious, and efficient. You are the best sparing partner in my age if you believe in yourself. Trust me, you are the strongest in your team." Sayuri encouraged her very distant cousin before she wispered something into her ear.

"Really Sayuri-san? And I just begun to see you as my Nee-chan?" Hinata said in an irritated voice as Sayuri grinned.

"Well, let the better lass win, right? No matter, I won't kill you or maim you if you win..." Sayuri said in a sickly sweet voice that made Hinata sweatdrop as she thought that this is the biggest and fattest lie.

"So, kids, now you know the difference, will you train harder?" Anko said mirthly. As everyone nodded, one by one, the genins put their hands on top of their friend's, palm downward before they raised them up and walked together to the hotsprings, followed by their jonin senseis...

* * *

Naruto never felt better as he soaked in the hot water, his bones relaxing from the ruthless training regim that was at least TWELVE hours a day, a whole month. Most of the times, he hit fourteen hours, with kage bunshins. Sayuri sometimes wondered if Naruto is a human being.

"So, guys, how many hours you train per day?" Naruto asked. The answears varied. The only one who satisfied him was Lee, who was, astonishingly, training twelve to fifteen hours per day.

"That's good guys, but it depands on what you train and how you train. Sensei once said, and I quote : "The best shinobis doesn't only train hard, but they also train smart." And that's why I'm one of the best ninjas in this village, well, considered as the best ninja. Truth be told, I think that Gai is the better ninja." Kakashi said as Gai was shocked.

"Yosh, since my Eien no Rival said so, I'll train even harder. My dear genins, let the power of youth burn hotly inside of you." Gai said and recieved a mixed reaction from everyone. Naruto and Kakashi though replied with a perfect synchronisation...

"Huh? Did you say something?" That answer drove Gai nuts as he grabbed his head with both of his palms and started cursing Naruto and Kakashi's cool and hip attitude. The two high fived and gave the mischivious look to ALL of the present in the hotsprings to do the exact same thing. Needless to say that Gai would be known as the THIRD worst case of irreparable insanity according to Inoichi, the first being Anko and the second is Kakashi...

"Say, Naruto, were you always this strong?" Shikamaru asked the most important question as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, for the last six years. I swore that I'll never let anyone precious to me die but by a natural cause. Also, I swore to avenge the death of my parents, and to help my closest friend achieve her goal." Naruto said as Shikamaru started to deduce something, "But, the most important, I had a legacy to live up to. I just couldn't let them down.."

"Say, Naruto, if someone takes one of us as a hostage, and you have a clean shot, what would you do?" Shino, who didn't dip in and stayed outside as he knew this is a bad idea, asked the red haired who grinned.

"Ice him!" Naruto replied without an once hasitation.

"He took a mission not long ago. Well, he barely got over it." Kakashi explained, making everyone gasp how Naruto could kill remorsely, "But yeah, he consider every life precious, except when his close people are in danger!"

"But such people are older than this. Kakashi, don't tell me he killed?" Asuma asked and Naruto's eyes darkened...

"Yeah, both Sayuri-chan and I killed, and many times. Although I didn't intend to, she just, lost all mercy to some stupid chunins who tried to kill me last year." Naruto replied as the jonins were shocked before Naruto sighed, "I might be an empath, but sometimes, putting a rabid dog out of its misery is the most humane thing to do."

"Seriously Naruto? I mean, how come you're one of us?" Kiba asked Naruto who laughed a hollow, mirthless and dark chuckle.

"Am I one of you? Grow up guys. I mean, if you don't come to term with it, you might lose more than you can replace. I dunno about the whole thing, but I'd rather kill than losing another precious person." Naruto said in a determined tone. "Tell me, Kiba, if someone kills your sister, will you forgive him? Huh?"

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. I can't forgive the main house yet..." Neji said only for Naruto to glare at him.

"If there's anyone of the main house who deserves to be forgiven, it would be Hinata. Sayuri-chan told me that she wants to remove your seal. Hell, she asked Sayuri-chan, her rival, to talk to me so I or someone who's good enough would remove the juin. I really hope that she'll end up the heiress, because she's kind and gentle. I lost those traits the day I lost almost everything." Naruto advised Neji who would've said something only for Gai and Asuma to glare at him.

"You know what Kurenai told about what Hinata said? She told me that she wish to free you somehow. She told me that she hates the juin more than anything, she told me that if the Hyuga clan fall apart, she'd choose yours and Hanabi's side, no matter what!" Asuma said, making Neji's eyes widden.

"Neji, I know how you feel, but your wrath is misplaced. Tell me, did Hinata EVER used the juin on you during your spars?" Gai asked Neji who shook his head in denial. The bushy browed man continued, "Trust me, she wouldn't not because you're her half-brother, but because she's a very gentle person, but she wishes to be strong enough to stand up to the branch house's side."

"And people call us barbarians, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked while grinning.

"Heh, humans are complicated?" Kakashi replied.

"Trust me, the most evil of the Bijus is NOT this bad..." Naruto sighed as he took a small nap.

"How do you know?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who shrugged it off.

"None of your business!" Asuma replied, "How he knows, it's his knowledge."

"Say, Kakashi-sensei, did Naruto held off against us?" Choji asked only for Kakashi to sigh and nod.

"Kakashi-sempai, how come Naruto is this strong?" Yamato asked the unasked question.

"Trains a lot since he was four..." Kakashi replied. "Sensei and Kushina-sama, Kami rest their souls trained him ever since he begun walking." 'Also changed his hair color to protect him until he's old enough and strong enough to protect himself and all of his precious people..' Kakashi added in after thought. Naruto was a dead ringer to Minato, and he knew that if he was blond, Iwa and Kumo would stop at nothing to kill or kidnap him.

Naruto then had a mischievious grin before he yelled, "Reven witch!" Before he used a Kawarimi with Shikamaru. The Nara was hit by a stone, and hard.

Naruto picked the stone and heard "Tomato-boy!" from the other side and chucked it where the sound was only to hear a screech.

Then Naruto yelled, "Teme-yaro!" and dodged, the stone hit Kiba.

"Usuratonkashi!" And the stone was thrown again to hit the unsuspecting Ino.

"Okay, I give up, Hime!" Naruto said laughing. Kakashi then sighed at this.

"If you're wondering, this is one of their games..." The silver saired ecplain to his friends, "Trust me, most of them are funny, eccept for the poor bastards who are the collaterals..."

* * *

 **Another month later**

Naruto put a canteen on Sayuri's lips as the ravenette chugged the water in an astonishing speed. Naruto then used a handkerchief to wipe her small pink lips.

"Seriously Sayuri-chan, don't be shy next time you're thirsty." Naruto mock chided the ravenette who glared at him.

"Really? You know exactly that I am not you, Hohige!" She kind of retorted in mock anger. Although if anyone watches her closely, he'll see her lips are quirked upward in a ghost of a smile. 'Why are you ALWAYS this kind, especially to me? I mean you could find better than me, I don't deserve someone as good as you, Naruto-kun. What if I leave to take care of my bastard of a brother? I don't want to leave you heartbroken...'

"Sayuri-chan, don't worry, I swear we'll get strong enough to take care of that thing, this is an oath!" Naruto repeated what he told her that day. "You don't have to leave in order to chase an ephemeral dream, I understand why you think that, but we can get a solo mission. However, before we act, we must know the whole truth. I mean, were they really evil? Were they protecting us? Remember how they butchered the council, the one enemy we have here..." At this, Sayuri lunged at Naruto. She had him pinned under her. To her surprise, he didn't retaliate.

"Naruto, they killed their own clan in cold blood! What truth are you speaking of?" Sayuri scolded him, lividly, "You know what kind of nightmares I had! I just don't want to think about it!"

To her surprise, Naruto pulled her to a fierce and powerfull hug. She blushed madly as she thought that maybe she should forget her revenge. Then she remembered why she was so driven to do that path : To protect her beloved, the only person she could see her future with. The one person she really wished to have more than a friend. The blond at birth, red haired Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto...

"What if they would hurt you in order to get to me? What if they take you from me? I don't want to be alone, I don't want to lose you, Usuratonkachi!" Sayuri almost yelled as she cried. Naruto rubbed her back gently.

"You won't! Not before I know the truth, not before that day I'm wishing to see one day..." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Sayuri wanted to know which day he talkd about, and she glanced into his eyes. They were warm and full of life, something extremely rare nowaday, not like when he was five...

The two roommates parted as Naruto sighed before his eyes turned cold, again. Well, warmer than usual, but she knew that Naruto lost a part of his soul, and most of his innocence.

"Yo, we have a monkey, a deer, a pig and a butterfly to save, ASAP!" Kakashi announced. Naruto and Sayuri nodded as the ravenette ate a food pill before they flickered away...

* * *

 **AN : I know. Well, review , P.M., do whatever you want. As for flames, I guess I deserve it? I'm really bad narration wise.**


End file.
